Elegant Elementalist
Stigine 1 Flaresnap 10 Mana 3 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Flamed" to the caster which increases the next Ash elemental based damage by 20% for 5 seconds. Swirling Flames 15 Mana 7 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Ash damage and applies "Flame Swirled" which reduces enemie's evasion by 10% for 4 seconds. Stigine 2 Parading Flames 60 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Deals heavy Ash damage. Removes "Flamed" and applies "Massi-burn" which inflicts a heavy DoT on the enemy for 3 seconds. If "Flamed" isn't applied, this attack does nothing. Echoing Embers 20 Mana 5 sec cooldown Magical Deals small Ash damage. Removes "Flamed" and applies "Mini-burn" which inflicts a small DoT on the enemy for 8 seconds. If "Flamed" isn't applied, this attack does nothing. Stigine 3 Wisp of Life Increases spell power by 10%. Stigine 4 Healing Heat 40 Mana 12 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Heathealed" on the user which applies a HoT depending on if "Massi-burn" or "Mini-burn" is applied on enemy. If "Massi-burn" is applied, it applies a heavy HoT on the caster for 3 seconds. If "Mini-burn" is applied it applies a small HoT on the caster for 6 seconds. Flashflame 20 Mana 7 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Ash damage on up to 4 enemies and applies "Flashflared" which reduces enemie's hit chance by 25% for 3 seconds. Will of the Wisp 50 Mana 14 sec cooldown Magical Restores up to 20% of the damage dealt in the past 7 seconds to the caster. Stigine 5 Ember and Might 25 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Ash damage and applies "Embered" to the enemy which reduces their attack speed by 10% for 5 seconds and applies "Mighted" to the caster which increases their attack speed by 10% for 5 seconds. Stigine 6 Flaming Desire Increases the time of all DoTs by 3 seconds. Stigine 7 Flashburn 35 Mana 13 sec cooldown Magical Deals Ash based damage on the enemy depending on how much hp they have. If they have over 50% hp left this attack does massive damage. If they have under 50% hp left this attack does little damage. Drafter 20 Mana 5 sec cooldown Magical Deals small Ash based damage and applies "Drafted" which increases their damaqe intake by 15% for 4 seconds. Stigine 8 Shaft Veil 30 Mana 17 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Veil Wind" on the caster which increases haste by 15% for 5 seconds. Shaft Unveil 30 Mana 17 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Unveil Wind" on up to 3 enemies which reduces their haste by 15% for 5 seconds. Stigine 9 Forest Fire 45 Mana 35 sec cooldown Magical Deals heavy Ash based damage to all enemies in range. Applies "Smoked" which reduces their hit chance by 25% for 6 seconds. Stigine 10 Veil of Sudden Flames Every sudden chance of 3% a giant veil of flames surrounds you inflicting a major burn on your enemies for 25% of their health and restores your health by 75%